


Monopoly With Shots!

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: A night in with some of the avengers gets wild and your girlfriend Wanda has to take care of your drunk ass.April Writing Challenge Day 21 – Stay Together (by Noah Cyrus)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 53





	Monopoly With Shots!

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing; Tooth-rotting fluff; alcohol consumption; some very silly and drunk avengers

The midnight air brought a chill to your bones, which would have made you shiver if it wasn’t for the alcohol in your system. You smiled and nodded along to the music blaring from inside the penthouse as you leant against the balcony wall and watched the world go by. Bringing the glass to your lips, you finished its contents as Sam came stumbling through the door. “Hey you done brooding?” He teased as he leant against the door frame with little balance. You stuck your tongue out at him and went to pull your phone out of your pocket as you walked towards him. You took a step which your brain did not communicate with your foot and you almost slipped, your phone falling out of your hands and hitting the floor hard. Sam laughed as you bent down and shouted “Noooooooooooo!” as if you were in Star Wars. You bent down and checked the screen: smashed with no sign of life. “Ah well!” You sighed, leaving it on the floor as you walked over to Sam. “Come on, let’s have a funeral for it!”  
Inside was much warmer as you stumbled over to the bar and took the drink that was waiting there. “Hey!” Nat shouted jokingly. You held the glass in your hand and bowed to her, “I’m sorry m’lady, is this yours?”  
“Yeah it is!” She replied, arms folded. You gave her a wink and then downed the whole glass- some liquid spilling down the side- as she playfully hit your arm and laughed. “Not now!” You cheekily replied, before asking FRIDAY to change the music. It changed to ‘Eye of the Tiger’ and you all cheered before bursting into song. As the chorus hit, Clint was standing on the mezzanine, arms out in the air as Sam, Nat and you all sung to him like he was a god. Then he waltzed over to the stairs and slid down the banister before joining you all for a dance. 

“How are you feeling, Wanda?” Steve asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.  
“I’m fine, glad to be back!” She smiled.  
“I second that.” He replied as they both carried their things out of the car.  
“I third that!” Tony shouted after them, already heading into the tower, “I could really use a drink.” They walked into the elevator together and stood silently as they were slowly brought up. Because of the silence, they noticed the thumping music that slowly got louder as they reached the communal level. “What the heck?” Steve thought out loud, as they looked amongst each other, confused. As the doors slid open, the three of them were hit with a loud rendition of “Hungry Eyes” and followed the sound. As they entered Tony’s ‘party room’ that’s when they witnessed Clint pole dancing around a pillar, Nat and Sam throwing monopoly money at him whilst you were fixing up some more drinks. “What the fuck?” The words slipped from Tony’s mouth which made you look up. Wanda looked at you with raised eyebrows and you immediately put the glasses down. “Wanda! Guys guys it’s my beautiful girlfriend!!” You proudly announced as you skipped over to her and wrapped your arms around her waist. Wanda chuckled as she shook her head at you, “What’s going on?”  
“Yeah I thought you guys were playing monopoly?” Steve enquired as he walked further into the room.  
“Oh we were,” Clint replied from where he hung upside down on the pillar and slowly slid to the floor. “But that got very boring so instead of money we used shots!”  
“I see,” Tony responded, a fatherly disappointment on his face, “And you didn’t think to wait until I got back?”  
“Nope!” Nat and Sam both said in unison, laughing when they realised. You still had your arms wrapped around Wanda and was now planting kisses all over her face whilst she giggled, “You taste like alcohol.” She complained, grinning against your lips.  
“If you wanna come back to my place, I can give you something else to taste.” You offered, wiggling your eyebrows. Nat wolf whistled as Steve looked away awkwardly and Tony looked at you with his mouth open. A pink blush had risen in Wanda’s cheeks and it made you laugh. “What was that? Damn I missed it!” Sam said disappointedly before lying across the sofa he was previously sat on.  
“That’s it,” Wanda stated with a hint frustration as she took you by the hand, “No more drinks for you, let’s go to bed. Goodnight everyone!” She waved, pulling you to the elevator. You leaned away and turned to your friends, “Love you guys!” They all waved back and were left in the hands of an exasperated looking Tony and Steve.

Wanda opened the door for you, letting you go first as you danced your way in, humming an undiscernible tune. You walked to the bed and turned to face her, “I fucking love you Wanda.” She shook her head and tried to hide the smile that grew on her face.  
“You’re drunk.”  
“I sure am!” You proudly declared, “Drunk on love!” Holding your arms out, Wanda unenthusiastically came over to you, looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You wrapped your arms around her neck and she placed her hands on your hips, “Sooooo, how did it go?” You asked her, swaying to unheard music. “Very long, boring and full of political crap.” She sighed, “If I ever offer to attend another Charity Gala, please shoot me.” You cackled and then placed a kiss on her nose. “Did you bathe in alcohol?” She mocked, slowly guiding you to the bathroom.  
“Showered.” You answered smugly. She flicked your nose and tutted, before opening the bathroom door and tugging you inside,  
“Wash your face and brush your teeth, I’ll get your pyjamas.” You bowed to her, almost falling over, before turning on the taps and recklessly splashing your face with water. By the time she found you some fresh pyjamas and walked back to the bathroom, you had soaked the front of your shirt and was scrubbing away at your teeth as you danced and clung onto the sink. Wanda rolled her eyes and watched you. After you’d done, you rubbed you mouth with the towel and turned to her with a big smile. “You missed a bit.” She grinned, using her finger to wipe toothpaste from the corner of your mouth. “You’re so gorgeous.” You sighed, your eyes flicking across her facial features.  
“Ahuh.” She replied, walking you back into the bedroom and helping you take off your wet shirt,  
“Oh sexy!” You joked, laughing when she whipped you playfully with the garment.  
“Behave.” She warned, another smile daring to cross her lips.  
When you were finally dressed for bed, she lifted the duvet and pointed to the empty space, giving you a warning look. You shuffled over and jumped in, your body bouncing on the mattress as she threw the duvet over you. “Wait, Wanda?” Your voice was frail and it made her turn her head quickly, concern on her face as she waited for what you had to say. You looked at your hands and then back at her, “Will you stay with me tonight? Please?” The concern changed to relief and she chuckled,   
“Sweetie, we share the room, remember?” You squinted at her and tilted your head. Then the memory finally came back and she could almost see it reach your brain as your face suddenly lit up, “Oh yes! Ah brilliant!” You sighed in relief and snuggled down into the pillow. 

Watching you, Wanda could swear she had never loved you as much as she did in that moment, silly little drunk y/n, the cutest damn thing in the universe. She took off her outfit and laid it on the ottoman as she found her own pyjamas- shorts and an old shirt of yours- and then headed to the bathroom. By the time she came back in, you were peacefully snoozing, lying on your side and clutching the duvet like a blanket. Shaking her head, she walked over to her side of the bed and slowly got in, careful not to wake you. She was surprised, however, when your arm suddenly reached out for her as soon as she laid down. Glancing over at you, your eyes were closed, but your fingers were traversing the mattress and, once they found her waist, quickly gripped the other side and pulled her into you. She lay with her back to your chest, placing her hand on the arm that was currently embracing her. She then felt you bury your face in her hair, inhaling deeply, and couldn’t help but smirk when you hummed peacefully. “I love you,” She heard you whisper, the words slurred as sleep was taking hold, “As long as we’re together then we’re gonna be alright.” Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened to your words, “I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
